Break In
by cas-sassafrass
Summary: Bella is home alone waiting for Alice. When suddenly, from the backdoor, she hears the unmistakable sounds of a break in.


I was hit with the creative stick

I was hit with the creative stick. Not only did I come up with four necklace ideas (I make jewelry), but also I came up with this story idea. Don't ask from where, I have no clue.

Bella

I was sitting up in my room waiting for Alice to come over. She decided we are going to Port Angeles for some shopping and she is picking me up in an hour. I am expecting her in 30 minutes though. My dad is at work, where he always is. He's the police chief in our small town of Forks. My mom is in Phoenix with her new husband and I am here, basically living with myself. Because I'm such a recluse Alice is always trying to get me to go places with her. I like to sit at home and curl up in my warm bed with a good book and a cup of tea.

That is what I am doing right now. But not for long as there was a noise down stairs at the back of the house. It sounded like someone was trying to get in. I guess it does look like there is no one home because Charlie's car is gone and my truck is getting an inspection. I do have all of the lights off except the small desk lamp next to my bed. The house would look deserted…

I quietly placed my book on the table and got up from the bed. Tip-toeing to the top of the stairs I heard the back door open, it's incredibly squeaky. I knelt down and looked towards the laundry room. In the doorway stood a man dressed in black. He was definitely muscular and quite tall. Crap.

The man looked around a bit then walked quietly towards the front of the house. I quickly got up and hid around the corner. If I had stayed where I was he could have seen me. I peeked around the corner and saw the man appraising the TV. Charlie had gotten our new TV as a prize at a fundraiser. It was huge and flat screened; a nice, expensive TV.

I decided to come up with a plan to make the man leave without hurting me. That was my main goal, but I was feeling surprisingly mischievous. I silently stalked into Charlie's room and to his bedside table. In the drawer he keeps an extra gun. I kept it unloaded.

I knew this could turn out incredibly bad, but I was having too much fun creeping around my own house on a mission. Protect the treasure.

Peeking around the corner I saw the intruder unplugging all of the wires hooked up to the TV, DVD player, and stereo in the living room. I made my way silently down the stairs, hit the light switch, and pointed the gun at the back of the guy.

"If you leave now I won't shoot, scream, or call the cops." My voice was surprisingly level, unlike my insides that were shaking from fright and adrenaline.

The man froze and slowly turned his head. Oh. My. God. He was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was slightly pale and flawless. Up close I could see that he was indeed nicely muscled under his tight black long sleeved shirt. What hair I could see poking out from under the black hat was the color of melted copper. But his eyes, oh his eyes. They were such a brilliant green they sparkled. My insides started to melt just looking at him. _Get a hold of yourself Bella, he could be dangerous._

"Again, if you leave now I won't call my father, the chief of police…" My voice wasn't as forceful as before. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay forever so I could just stare at him. I lowered the gun a bit.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't know this was the police chief's house or that anyone was home." He was apologizing? He broke into my house and now he's apologizing? Could this get any weirder? Of course it can.

"Um," I can not believe this, "apology accepted?" It came out more as a question and I put the gun in my back pocket. "I didn't load it," I said at his questioning glance.

"That could have been dangerous you know, coming down here and threatening a stranger. I could not be as nice as I am. I could've seriously hurt you." Now he's reprimanding me? If he weren't so hot I would think there was something seriously wrong with him. No, there _is_ something wrong with him.

"You break into my house and _your_ reprimanding _me_? I should be calling the cops! Not having a conversation with you about how I could have been hurt!" Now I was yelling at him. My life is so strange sometimes.

"Well I'm right. You could have been hurt." He gave me a penetrating look. My insides melted again and I wasn't mad anymore. How can he affect me like this? I didn't even know his name.

"How about we call it a truce and say that I should have been more careful and you shouldn't have the rite to yell at me because you broke into my house. Sound all right to you?"

"Yup. May I ask your name?"

"It's Bella and you are?" he looked at me cautiously. "I won't tell the cops. I'll feel bad now."

"Then my name is Edward and thank you for not calling the cops. Even though you shouldn't feel bad about it. I did break into your house and try to steal from you."

"Didn't we already go over this? So I'm too nice. Get over it." Now he's annoying me. He should leave. "You should leave now before I change my mind or my friend comes over. She's supposed to be here soon." I had forgotten all about Alice.

"Oh, I should leave then." He looked kind of sad. I did enjoy the small conversation we had.

"Yeah, you should. But I would like to see you again. This was… fun?" Where did that come from? I want to see the person who broke into my house again?

"You want to see me again?" he asked clearly skeptical. But did I see some hope in his green eyes?

"I know it's weird, but I would like to see you again. You can come over any time. I am usually here. Just knock next time," I laughed slightly.

"All right. I'll make sure to knock." He started to walk away when my body reacted without consent of my mind. Suddenly my hand was on his arm turning him. I looked into his face to see amused confusion. I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders. God he was tall. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer. I stood onto my toes and he leaned towards me. Once our lips met there was no more thought.

One of his hands moved to the small of my back while the other moved to my upper back. He pulled me closer so our bodies were touching and I could feel his muscles. My hands pulled off his hat so I could run them through his hair. I was running out of air and the kiss ended.

"Um sorry?" I had trouble getting those two words out because I was breathing so heavily. He wasn't any better.

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." He chuckled and I felt it since I was still pressed against him. His eyes were bright and his face was slightly flushed. _Could he be any more gorgeous? _I gave him a chaste kiss before untangling my self from his arms.

"Um, Alice will be here soon. You should actually leave this time." He chuckled again.

"OK, but I will be back." Suddenly he was nervous and looking at the ground. "Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" Aww he was nervous.

"I would love to go to dinner with you tonight Edward. What time?"

"How about 7? I'll pick you up here?"

"That sounds fine. See you then." I walked him towards the front door. Before I could open it I was pressed against the wall. He kissed me deeply leaving me breathless. Then he was opening the door. "See you at seven," he called as he ran out to his car, leaving me breathless against the wall.

Now I actually have something to shop for with Alice. I want to look nice for Edward, my intruder.


End file.
